


walking an unknowable path, hand in had into our new world

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Intertwined [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Annabeth Chase knew she had to take the test but she also knew what the test would say, that’s why she had stopped drinking coffee after the first time she threw up her breakfast. The moment she took it their life, would never be the same and she was well, scared. But what better time to start a new journey in her life, than the same day she turns thirty?





	walking an unknowable path, hand in had into our new world

The fresh breeze was playing with her hair while Annabeth drank her tea in silence, admiring the view in front of her. She wasn’t a morning person by default but seeing Lake Tahoe start to come alive with the sun, well that was a pretty good way to start her thirties. After being in San Francisco for two weeks, studying the architecture of New Rome, she was glad to be surrounded by trees and lakes again. It wasn’t her trees and lakes from Camp but it was still magical in its own way. While Percy was a city guy Annabeth loved growing up in Camp Half-Blood, the sound of the wind dancing with the trees to a song created by birds, the smell of a forever summer mixed with strawberries and pine. She had enjoyed the week she had spent in Yosemite National Park studying Yosemite Village more than her time in New Rome. Her hands were itching to go back and continue making blueprints and sketches for Half-Blood Town. Her brain had been swimming with ideas since Chiron told her about the possibility of creating a safe haven for all the Greek demigods near camp, and when the gods gave them the green light for the project and made Annabeth the head architect, well, her brain had been on overdrive for the past month or so.

Annabeth’s eyes were heavy and she felt tired and she wished her mug was filled with coffee instead of tea, but if her suspicions were right, she wouldn’t be drinking coffee again until next year.

“I can’t believe that we’re going to have a house with a view like this soon,” Percy said, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. He offered her a plate of strawberries and blueberries that Annabeth accepted. She took a tentative bite of one strawberry and when her stomach seemed to be happy with it, she kept eating. Percy had tried the whole romantic breakfast in bed like he usually did for her birthday, but just the smell of bacon and hash browns had her running to the bathroom.

“The perks of being the new camp director,” Annabeth kissed his cheek and Percy wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I think the fact that I’m married to the head architect of the town helps a little too.”

With Percy set to start as Camp director as soon as they got back from this trip and Annabeth having to supervise construction, Chiron and the rest of demigods involved in the town project had agreed that the Jacksons having their own place was one of the building priorities. “Malcolm thinks the house is going to be habitable in about ¡ two weeks.” 

Percy whistled. “I can’t believe all of this is happening, when did we become adults who own a house and-” He didn’t finish but his eyes looked at her belly. Annabeth knew Percy had been suspicious about her possible pregnancy too. He hadn’t brought the topic up, not even when he held her hair back while she threw up her breakfast this past week. And she didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up when he saw she had bought a few pregnancy tests on their drive from San Francisco to Lake Tahoe. But he also saw the slight tremor in her hands and didn’t say anything, instead just kissed her forehead, that gesture telling her that he was respecting her silence.

It wasn’t that Annabeth didn’t want to tell him or didn’t want to take the test, she was scared of what would happen if the test was positive...or negative. She and Percy had started trying to get pregnant a few months ago. It was not a decision they took lightly, they had spent the majority of the previous year discussing taking another next step in their relationship and they were both nervous and excited. And now, Annabeth was nervous and excited and a little bit scared. It was one thing to think about having kids, but now that it was almost a possibility... She knew she had to take the test but she also _knew_ what the test would say, that’s why she had stopped drinking coffee after the first time she threw up her breakfast. The moment she took the test her life, their life, would never be the same and she was well, scared.

“There’s a small trail we can hike, nothing too intense, according to Google it’s one of the hikes most people do here. Maybe after that we could relax and enjoy the lake a little bit?” She took Percy’s hand and squeezed, trying to reassure him about the conversation they would eventually have.

“You’re the birthday girl, today we do everything you want to do.” She didn’t miss the double meaning of his words, she smiled and kissed him gratefully, before resting her head on his shoulder so she could enjoy his company and the view.

***

The stars were shining bright above them, the fire was going strong, their marshmallows were golden and Annabeth was wrapped in a warmth she couldn’t explain. Excluding her morning nausea, her birthday had been going perfectly. After swimming in the lake all afternoon and after enjoying the mini cake he had made for her, they made a bonfire so Percy could make them burgers for dinner. A quick glance at her phone let her know that her birthday was almost over, she knew what she wanted to do before the day ended.

“I need to pee,” she told Percy who just stuffed both marshmallows in his mouth and nodded at her. 

It was the longest five minutes of her life. The five sticks were upside down on the sink and when the alarm on her phone finally went off she picked them up with shaking hands. Making sure she didn’t glance at them, she left the bathroom and went straight to the backyard where Percy was roasting another marshmallow.

“Hey, do you want another-?” He interrupted himself when he looked at her, she probably looked like a mess because in a second Percy was standing up and walking towards her, brows scrunched in concern. “Are you okay? Did the food not agree with you?”

Annabeth shook her head. “It’s not that, it’s…” She walked to the bench Percy had been sitting on and slowly set the tests upside down. She could hear Percy’s intake of breath and she looked at him and shyly smiled. “I haven’t seen the results yet, I wanted us to do it _together._ ”

Percy walked towards her in silence and took her hand. For a few moments neither of them did anything, they just looked at each other, eyes mirroring their feelings.

“This is it,” Annabeth whispered. Her heart was beating so fast and her hands hadn’t stopped shaking since she took the tests, but Percy’s hand was also shaking against hers and she could hear his loud, fast breathing.

“Are you ready?”

Annabeth leaned over and turned the first stick, it had two lines, she exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Percy turned over the next one, two lines, they turned the third and fourth stick at the same time and were greeted by the same two lines. By the time Annabeth turned over the last one tears were already falling and when she saw the two lines she couldn’t hold back a sob. She turned to look at her husband, who was also crying.

“ _Percy_ …”

“Oh my gods.”

“It’s actually happening,” Annabeth whispered and covered her mouth. Percy laughed and in a blink of an eye picked her up and spun her in circles, his laugh echoing in the woods. When he put her down, she wrapped her arms around his waist, they stood there for who knows how long, wrapped in each other arms crying and laughing. Percy would occasionally break the hug so he could kiss her face and that would only make her laugh more.

After the laughter died and the tears had stopped and after an infinity of kisses. Annabeth took Percy’s hand with her hands and slowly guided them to her lower belly and with a shaking voice Annabeth said, “ _Hi baby_.”


End file.
